King
by fauziapawesome
Summary: Tooru menyadarkan Tobio yang hampir saja termakan keegoisannya yang akan mengubahnya kembali menjadi seorang raja diktator. Ini semua tentang Tobio yang berusaha berubah menjadi lebih baik.


Kenyataannya, Tobio tidak benar-benar menanggalkan mahkota dan jubahnya. Benar apa kata Tooru tempo waktu bahwa Tobio 'sang Raja diktator berusaha menjadi raja yang baik' dan itu jelas berbeda menjadi 'rakyat yang baik' atau 'turun tahta'.

Harga dirinya tidak membiarkannya mengalah.

Keegoisannya dan keras kepalanya masih terasa kental kala bocah bersurai hitam kelam itu meminta dengan sangat untuk didengarkan oleh Tooru. Membungkuk sih, tapi masak iya memohon sambil berteriak.

Sang Raja belum mau terbuka secara langsung sehingga ia menggunakan pemisalan. Oh lihat, dia sebenarnya masih malu untuk bertanya. Walau begitu, tampaknya Raja sudah mulai membuka kupingnya.

" _What if..._ "

Dan Tooru menegurnya tentang bicara langsung ke intinya. Satu pelajaran lagi yang diberikan Tooru, raja tak boleh bertele-tele.

Tobio terlihat bingung mengatasi keiinginan si _Chibisuke_ tentang membuka matanya saat serangan cepat. Seperti apa yang harus dia lakukan? Sikap apa yang harus ia pilih? Dengan kenyataan bahwa partnernya itu begitu payah.

"Oh sungguh? Itu akan cukup mengesankan jika dia bisa melakukannya," tutur Tooru tulus tentang masalah itu dan Tobio protes bahwa kondisi itu bukan candaan dan tidak semudah yang Tooru pikirkan.

Dan Tooru menyadarkan Tobio yang hampir saja termakan keegoisannya yang akan mengubahnya kembali menjadi seorang raja diktator.

"Apa kau sudah memberi si Pendek itu _toss_ yang sebenarnya ia inginkan? Apa kau sudah mencobanya?" sambil memajukan bibirnya dan menunduk, Tobio mendengar penjelasan Tooru.

Kata-kata selanjutnya adalah sesuatu tentang keegoisan dan kekeras-kepalaan Tobio yang hanya membuatnya menjadi pengecut. Tobio berjengit.

"Jangan salah paham, orang yang punya kepemimpinan dalam serangan bukanlah dirimu, tapi si Pendek itu," dengan nada menakutkan Tooru menjelaskan.

Kata-kata itu sebenarnya tidak merujuk pada pernyataan bahwa si Pendek adalah raja yang sebenarnya di lapangan. Tapi, itu lebih seperti menyatakan tentang raja yang baik adalah raja yang melayani dan mengusahakan apa yang rakyatnya inginkan karena kenyataanya raja adalah pelayan rakyat.

Kebutuhan rakyat satu sama lain adalah berbeda dan raja yang bertugas untuk memenuhi kebutuhan tersebut. Seperti _spiker_ yang memiliki gaya _spike_ yang berbeda dan _setter_ yang bertugas mengirimkan bola sesuai keinginan si _spiker_.

Bukankah Tobio ingin menjadi raja yang baik? Tooru sudah memberitahunya dengan sejelas-jelasnya.

Tooru sudah menjelaskan dari awal bahwa tidak mungkin berubah menjadi baik dalam satu atau dua hari. Prosesnya sangat panjang apalagi untuk orang yang pernah memiliki citra buruk. Ketika raja diktator berusaha menjadi baik, rakyat akan minta ini dan itu dengan alasan bahwa itu adalah penebus dosa sang raja. Memang begitulah kenyataannya. Tobio harus sabar dalam menghadapi kondisi itu.

"Bercerminlah," sindir Hajime ketika Tooru bercerita tentang apa yang Tobio lakukan dan katakan tempo hari.

"Bercerminlah siapa yang dulu seperti itu," sekali lagi Hajime menyindir.

Tooru tertawa.

"Setidaknya sekarang aku sudah menjadi lebih baik. Jangan lupa, aku masih _setter_ terbaik perfektur ini loh," ujar Tooru.

"Dan Kageyama akan lebih baik darimu," ujar Hajime.

Sekali lagi Tooru tertawa. "Kalau itu memang sepantasnya, aku akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Asalkan Tobio tidak mengambil Iwa- _chan_ -ku," begitu katanya sambil berlari cepat sebelum terkena lemparan botol air mineral kemasan yang dilayangkan Hajime.

Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah apakah Tobio bisa berubah menjadi raja yang baik? Tooru tidak tahu.

King – **End**

 _November 9th, 2015 – 09:06 p.m_

Author's Note :

Haiyaa! Ini debut saya di fandom Haikyuu! Setelah sekian lama cuma jadi silent-reader.

Sebenernya udah nonton dan baca Haikyuu! dari dulu tapi baru kesampean bikin ff sekarang. Niat debutnya asalnya mau tokoh utamanya Futakuchi tapi gara-gara si duo ou-sama ini memberi saya inspirasi, jadilah fic ini rengse duluan dibanding fic yang satunya lagi.

Jujur aja saya suka banget brothership-nya OiKage. Kalau mereka beneran saudaraan tuh ya, OMG cocok banget! Apalagi diepisode 6 yang rilis kemarin, Kage bener-bener kayak lagi konsultasi sama Abangnya yang super nyebelin, suka deh pokoknya XDXD

In the end, RnR :3


End file.
